The basis on How to Build a Good Argument
If logic and reasoning are the tools, a proper concisive argument is the product. This page will attempt to teach the basis to a proper argument. Reading Your Opponent's Argument The first step in writting a good argument is reading your opponent(s) argument(s). You can't have an argument if there's nothing to argue about. When you are reading the argument look for points in which you can think you can refute. But more importantly, figure out his central point (what the poster is trying to convey in his argument). This is extremely important in constructing a good argument, for it does not just refute certain points of the argument but the basis and core of it. Thinking Yes, that's right, you have to use your brain when developing an argument. Shocking isn't it? It starts off with this question "Are you able to argue against the central point or refute certain points of the argument?" Basically asking do you want to/ able to go against the poster's argument, or do you completely agree/ concede with the poster. If the answer is no but you still want to write an argument, you can write about several supporting points that the other poster(s) have missed. Or you state your own thesis on the subject at hand. If the answer is Yes, then we go to the next step in the thinking proccess. EVIDENCE/ SUPPORT This is CRITICAL in an argument. If you don't have it, your argument has no basis. No basis and others clearly point this out = FAILURE. Good evidence is something that is usually objective in nature. Objective means that the statement can be verified and tested to see it's merit. For example, evidence that Luffy is bulletproof would be a manga page (or a link/ citation to) that is Canon that clearly shows that Luffy is unharmed after being assaulted by a barrage of bullets. Also, a good arguement consists of more than one evidence (unless one piece of evidence does the job fine). Once you have evidence for you argument it's time to organize your thoughts. You should state your thesis (what you are trying to convey to others) in front (unless you are trying to lay out the evidence and support first and gradually build up to what you want to say, sometimes done in an argumentive essay). By the way, thesis does not have to be some complicated stuff. This is a forum and does not necessairly have to be long (unless you want to). For example, to the question Proof of God Your thesis might simply be "there is no proof of God because God does not exist" or "there is no physical/ scientific proof of God because God exists on a level above human understanding" Or simply "Yes there is proof of God" or "No there is no proof of God" and state your reasons and/ or evidence why. When stating your thesis, simplicity is best, unless you are dealing with an audience of a higher lever where you think they can understand a more complex thesis.But like it was stated, this is a forum, so a simple thesis better and can be understand by a majority of people (thus gaining good support on your side if they agree). fyi, scans are allowed so no stupid excusses like "i not gona use a scan because their illegal!" or "scans dont prove anything!" understand your posts. It doesn't matter if you have a kickass argument with extremely good evidence if said argument was written in a way that is difficult to understand. These kinds of posts often lead to misunderstandings and fights break out for no damn reason. So double check you spelling and grammar and see if you think your post can be understood. Fore thought A really good argument not only considers the points to refute at hand but also future points that people can come against your argument. When you think you have found/ thought of these counter arguments, it would be really good to refute them right then and there. Thus the argument becomes interesting because the other poster will write points against your argument that you have not thought off and challenges you to think more. Category:The Arena